In many cities, big and small there is a large and costly problem being foisted on the taxpayers. This problem is the systematic application of graffiti and tagging-[allegedly artistic paintings, but more often than not, unrecognizable images as to subject matter by the general populous]. These undesired images are applied to both public and private surfaces, such as rail cars, subway cars, bridge structures, building walls and fences to name but a few items that suffer this counterculture application of spray paint, and marker pens. For this reason, many cities ban the sale of spray paint to persons under 18 years of age. The recent increase of punishment by extended prison terms and larger fines, for those caught committing these illegal acts has not had a significant impact on the deterrence of such acts. Even the requirement for juvenile offenders to apply paint over the graffiti and tagging on victim structures to conceal the tagging and graffiti has only helped to a limited degree. Something that will act as more of a deterrent to the viewing of the completed art work has been needed to alleviate the thrill of seeing one's own graffiti or tagging art in public places and on private property.
Applicant who is an engineer by training has witnessed the application of graffiti and tagging, herein after G & T, countrywide, from his former home city of Stockton, Ca., to New York City. He decided to find a way to abate the problem. This invention is the result of his efforts.